percy jackson finds facebook chapter 1
by Nicholas Andrews
Summary: just something cute to pass the time while i think of something new, NO FLAMES but you can tell me who i should add to the mix ups, now go ahead and read
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My fellow fanfiction readers, I have not been completely honest with you. I have rushed my previous story Sonic's godly adventure, I was really busy and the pipe of ideas was being strained so I had to rush it, and for that im sorry. And to make it up to you I will give you something I always wanted to do, a Percy Jackson Facebook fanfic! I love these things and I hope you guys like it.**

**-Percy Jackson has logged in-**

**-Annabeth chase has logged in-**

**-The gods of Olympus have logged in-**

**-Nico di Angelo and Thalia grace have logged in-**

**Percy Jackson: **so this is Facebook? I kinda expected more. Like a face that looks like a book

**Annabeth chase:** only you seaweed brain, and that's why I love you.

**-Aphrodite, posiden, and 45 others like this-**

**Nico di Angelo:** get a chat you guys! Gross

**-Grover underwood has logged in-**

**-Kyle shades has logged in- (A/N: THATS ME!)**

**Grover underwood:** hey guys I'd like you to meet Kyle, he's a new demigod here, son of hades (a**/n: in this time the gods decided to void there pact since the prophecy is over, also this is a year after the glia war) **

**Kyle shades:** hey, what's up?

**Percy Jackson:** Kyle!? Dude it's been forever

**Kyle shades:** Percy!? You're a demi god to, what are the odds! How's your mom and Gabe, mostly your mom

**Percy Jackson:** she is great and Gabe is now a statue

**Kyle shades: **awesome on both accounts

**Nico di Angelo:** wait Perce how do you know my half brother

**Percy Jackson:** he was my best friend in elementary school

**Kyle shades:** and who would have guess we were cousins


	2. Chapter 2

**-Apollo has posted this on his wall: im starting a male version of the hunters that can date, anyone want in- **

**Percy Jackson: COUNT ME IN! :D **

**Nico di Angelo: ME TOO**

**Kyle shades: if it sticks it to artimis, count me in **

**Artimis: what's that supposed to mean boy **

**Kyle: nothing **

**Hera: he thinks you're sexist, VERY sexist, and nico and Percy think the same **

**Kyle shades: O_O RUN **

**Nico di Angelo: O_O COMING BIANCA **

**Percy Jackson: O_O MY MOM'S CALLING**

**-Hermes has posted a video: Percy swimming to Atlanta's- **

**-Apollo has posted a video: nico and Kyle avoiding silver arrows for 3 hours-**

**-Jessica silvers has logged in-**

**Jessica silvers: why is my boyfriend being chased by arrows **

**Kyle shades: guys this is my girlfriend, Jessica. Daughter of kronos. She is a good guy so leave her alone Zeus! **

**Zeus: I never get to zap anything **

**Apollo: anyway, to become a hunter you must swear an oath to me**

**Kyle shades: ok **

**Apollo: repeat after me. Apollo and the sun rules, artimis and the moon stink. **

**Percy: NO **

**Nico di Angelo: WHEN THE MOON CRASHES INTO EARTH **

**Kyle shades: NOT IN A MILLION YEARS**

**Apollo: so that's why I never get hunters**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nico: **O_O this was the best day ever. Perpesphone apologized, by will!

-Percy Jackson, annabeth chase, thalia grace, and everyone else likes this-

**Perpesphone:** I admit I over reacted, Im never really around much to give my lord the time he needs, as long as he loves me than I know nothing will change. Besides, since I don't have immortal children of my own, stepchildren are the next best thing

**-everyone but hera likes this-**

**Kyle shades:** and perpesphone taught me some gardening tips when demeter finally stopped saying I need more cereal. Im a straight A student on the soccer team, im doing fine on my own.

**Demeter:** you still need more cereal

**Hades:** ENOUGH WITH THE CEREAL WOMAN, YOU'VE BEEN AT IT FOR YEARS.

**Demeter:** =_=

**Violet Andrews has logged in-**

**-Delila shades had logged in-**

**-Sally blofis has logged in-**

**Delila shades: sally?**

**Sally blofis:** Delila! It's been forever

**Delila shades:** it's good to see you too sally, im guessing you got rid of uligano like I advised

**Sally Jackson:** yes, and I remarried, only happy this time

**Kyle shades: **hey mrs. jackson, or should I say blofis now

**Sally blofis:** Kyle! It's been forever, why you were only 11 last time I saw you

**Kyle shades:** yeah, it's been a while mrs. blofis

**Violet Andrews**: hey kyle

**Kyle shades:** hey violet

**Annabeth Chase**: im guessing this is your friend or something?

**Violet:** yep, violet andrews, daughter of hecate

**-annabeth chase has changed her name to annabeth jackson-**

**-hades has posted this on his wall: I thought that this was boring, so I gave internet acCess and laptops to the entire underworld, fields of punishment included-**

**-Gabe ugliano has logged in**-

**-Luke Castellian has logged in-**

**-Zoe nightshade has logged in-**

**-Bianca di Angelo has logged in-**

**Gabe ugliano**: the heck am I, one minute im in a poker game I was losing the next im here on facebook

**-Nobody likes this-**

**Kyle shades:** fatso, it's terrible to see you again =_=

**-Everybody likes this, 20 times- (a/n: can you blame them?)**

**Gabe ugliano:** Emo kid =_=

**-nico di Angelo has posted a video: Kyle beating the absolute snot out of Gabe-**

**Nico di Angelo:** O_O guys he's not stopping, it's been 15 minutes and not even the furies can pry him off

**Percy Jackson:** Kyle HATES being called emo

**Bianca di Angelo:** hey guys

**Nico di Angelo:** hey sis

**kyle shades:** is nico smiling?

**Nico di Angelo:** gods took you long enough to get off the fat guy, dude you've been wailing on him for half an hour

**Kyle shades:** and im proud of it

**Luke Castellian:** hey guys

**Everyone:** LUKE!

**Luke is back! what's gonna happen to the gang, espiecally with smelly gabe, i still wish i didn't get off him, also im getting to work on a cross over of pjo and tdi. wish me luck!**


	4. Chapter 4

**-kyle and violet have been given gifts by the gods-**

**kyle shades:** wow, all I did was slay echidna

**delila shades:** WHAT! Where was I!

**Kyle shades:** at home, I was 10 at the time

**delila shades:** oh dear, well as long as your ok then im fine, but never scare me like that again young man

**kyle shades:** yes mame, dad made me immortal and gave me a sacred animal, the wolf because it is the silent assasin

**violet andrews:** my sacred animal is the lioness because they are beatiful, but will rip your throat out if you touch her family.

Kyle: oh, by the way

**-kyle has posted a video: wolves attacking gabe ugliano-** THATS FOR PUTTING YOUR HANDS ON SALLY YOU MONSTER

**Zoe nightshade:** greetings

**grover underwood**: ZOE?! HOW DID YOU GET TO CAMP!?

**Zoe nightshade**: a certain son of hades friend of mine brought me back, without having to reswear to my artimis oath ^^

**hades:** don't forget I told him how

**kyle shades**: I met zoe in the fields of eleysium, she is a really nice person

**zoe nightshade**: thank you

**annabeth jackson**: hey guys, let's play truth or dare. Zoe, truth or dare

**zoe nightshade**: truth

**annabeth jackson**: are you in love, and with who

**zoe nightshade**: no, the closest is kyle but like a brother

**Jessica silvers: **good, if you stole my boyfriend i would kill you

**Zoe nightshade: **O_O


	5. Chapter 5

I just saw your community today mr. forum and i have one question for you. Who the heck do you think you are. My story is 5 CHAPTERS LONG! i have to at least THINK OF A WAY TO PUT A STORY IN YOU JERK! next time check if the story is actually finished you jerkwad =_=


	6. an

I just saw your community today mr. forum and i have one question for you. Who the heck do you think you are. My story is 5 CHAPTERS LONG! i have to at least THINK OF A WAY TO PUT A STORY IN YOU JERK! next time check if the story is actually finished you jerkwad =_=


	7. I HATE ARTIMES

**Sorry guys, I know I haven't updated lately but I didn't think you gave a crap. I ran out of ideas which is why I haven't updated in a while. I was looking through my email and saw someone had followed and realized how long it's been! So without further adue! **

**-Kyle shades has posted this on his wall: anyone find it weird that not even the gods are perfect.-**

**everyone but the gods like this **

**Zeus**: our own children, the humiliation

**-Apollo has posted a video. Sis and me as kids- **

**Artimes: **aww we were so young, this was before you got annoying

**Kyle shades: **had to ruin the moment didn't you artimes

**Artimes: **What does that mean _boy_

**Kyle shades: **you know what im sick of hiding it. YOUR MY LEAST FAVORITE GODDESS. THERE IS SOMETHING CALLED AN EVIL GIRL YOU SEXIST

**-3 girls like this, no boys want to like out of fear- **

**hades: **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! This is the best part about my children! They speak there mine!

**Heista: **he does have a point

**Artimes: **HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU INSOLANT BOY

**Kyle shades: **maybe if you didn't get my sister killed! I wouldn't feel like doing the same thing I did to typhon to you!

**Artimes: **O_O

**Tyler green: **im the only thing keeping you from doing it aren't I

**Kyle shades: **pretty much

**A/N: not my best chapter but hey im tryin. Now I have a few stories to suggest: **

**the son of vest by pluto daughter 11 **

**timeless warrior by anaklusmos14**

**thickening shadows by Wayward-Assbutt**

**Heroes on facebook by skyelovefall**

**The gods revealed by fronk10**


End file.
